This light is suffocating
by trashisfun
Summary: Warning spoilers. This is a Kylo Ren/Hux fanfic. there is fluff. evil space boyfriends and all here. Post StarKiller base. this will get dark as Ren tries to fight the light. hux doesn't know what to do. when it start to get MA rating I will link to another site. if you wish to continue reading you can. idk how much i can post after it starts getting dark on this site. thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 _"_ _It's so loud"_ Kylo thought to himself as he continued to try and meditate. He sat alone on the floor, in the dark of his quarters on the star destroyer he had come to know as his current home. Even trapped in this dark he was filled with a blinding vision of light. The air was full of a static sound brushing all around him. He continued to focus, pulling from the dark around him, try and try as he might the dark kept fading out as the light continued to pull in closer to him. There was just this Pain. Physical and mental torment. Suffering clawing at him. The light surrounding him felt like a crushing wave. He needs this to end, all of it to stop. The world around him is coming crushing down so fast. He feels like clawing at his eyes, the light is blinding and burning. Piercing his every fiber. _"_ _There is no escaping it"_ he says to himself.

In vain he screams out drawing all his anger and rage to disperse this from him. Jolting up to stand in a fit of rage he swings his arms up clutching his head crying up in an agonizing scream of pain before collapsing back down to his knees. His hands fall to the ground to brace himself as he begins to pant. The light had begun to fade as he starts to catch his breath. Darkness was crawling back to him, the room was the empty void he wanted…he _needed_ it to be. His mind, slipping out of focus. The feeling of losing consciousness starts to creep upon him as he feels a few warm droplets fall down his cheek.

"Why _?_ " says a soft tone, it brought him back to focus. His eyes blinked, as he flicks his hair from his face when he throws his head up and toward the sound. He answered while on the edge of consciousness… He breathes deeply "Hux…" Standing in the now open doorway of Kylo's room was Hux. He was staring at Kylo's slumped form in the dark, the only light shown into the room from behind the General. It was late, Hux had just gotten off of his shift as he felt a static buzzing around him. He knows all too well that it was Kylo. He followed in the direction of the buzzing to find Kylo like a shattered animal on his floor like this.

The lights from the hall were dim due to the late hour but it seemed blinding to Kylo. "Shut the door damn it" he scoffed at Hux. "What the hell Kylo!?" Hux snaps back at him and walks into the room. Forgetting to close the door behind him he stops over to the defeated looking Ren. Ren sits up and swings his hand at the door using the force to slam it closed. It startled the General, he hoped Kylo didn't notice as he flinched, it was dark as space now anyway. Ren stood up and faced Hux, Neither man could see the other but they could feel each other standing so close now. "Ren turn on the light I can't see." He barked into the darkness. Hux heard a Pftt and didn't need the light on to know the Kylo was making a scowl at him.

Hux turns away and stumbles to find the light panel on the wall. His gloved hand makes contact with the control panel and it flickers on. He turns to find Kylo with his back turned to him, his hands raised to his face and breathing normally again. "Alright Kylo what is wrong? I could feel you all the way on the other side of the ship." He says with a concerned tone. He stands there waiting for a response, any response; but Kylo just stands there breathing into his palms. He inches closer to him and reaches out his hands, "come on Kylo say something. Let me help…" "NO!" Kylo swings around and swats his hand away. Its then that Hux sees his face clearly now. The wound across his cheek had fully healed now but did leave a scar of his defeat, but that's not what he was concerned with right now. Streams of tears were rolling down his flushed pale face. Not a sound escaped but Hux could tell he wanted to let something escape his lips.

Moving closer to Kylo, Hux reached for his trembling hands and grasped them tightly. The tears stop as their eyes meet. No verbal words are spoken but Hux can hear him, Kylo is reaching out to his thoughts. Perhaps in an attempt to not let another scream escape him, his lips were shaking. " _I can't stop it Hux. It won't stop. I have done everything to make it leave me. It keeps coming back…I'm being torn apart all over again…"_ Hux draws him in closer to himself and Kylo falls into his arms, barely standing at this point. "I can't begin to understand what it is you are feeling Kylo, but I will try." At this point Kylo breaks down again and collapses to the ground, dragging Hux with him.

At this moment Hux just holds him in a tight embrace as the crying Kylo buries his face into Hux's chest. He can feel the muffled screams vibrate through his chest. Hux feels a sensation flood into him now, a surge of energy begins to consume him as he gasps for a breath. It feels like he was just punched in the chest as he gasps again and again. This energy begins to weigh down on him and the light around him starts to brighten. He has to close his eyes, but it doesn't help. Hux shoves his face down into Kylo's disheveled black hair and tries to speak. "Kylo…is…this…the light side?" He has never felt this kind of pressure before and it just becomes all too much for the General as he starts to choke his words out. "Please." Escapes in a gasp for air and suddenly the pressure is gone and Kylo sinks lower into his arms.

Catching his breath he yanks Kylo upwards as he rises from the ground, beginning to shake Kylo to try and snap him out of this trance he has begun to plunge into again. "Kylo!" he yells. He looks up to the worried General as he comes to again. Not a word is said for what feels like an hour. Kylo is able to straighten up and pushes away from Hux, he gathers enough strength to walk to the bed before collapsing into the sheets. He turns to lay on his back and motions for Hux to come over, without any hesitation he joins him. "Thank you," Ren murmurs, and his voice is shaking, For once, Hux doesn't have a response and he just takes off his coat and gloves. Hux crawls under the sheets and wraps them around the both of them. He sits there searching his mind for words but it is all a jumble to him right now.

Hux speaks softly as the words find his lips, placing a hand to gently caress Rens face. "Was that it?" peering up to meet Hux's eyes he just manages to utter the word "yes". Ren pulls closer to the soft hand on his face. "Do you feel that all the time?" Hux asks hoping the answer he gets will be no, but he already knows it won't be. His eyes shut and Kylo breaths quietly. "You only felt a fraction of it Hux. I was trying to not overwhelm you but I guess I couldn't hold on to it enough…I'm…" Hux places his other hand to Rens mouth and hushes him gently before he could finish. Hux doesn't speak but Ren knows what he was about to say. He nods to the General in his bed and Ren flips over and away from Hux while waving his hand to shut the main light off and clicks on the bathrooms. He looks at Ren in the faint glow emanating from the bathroom light, he looks almost peaceful but he can tell that this is far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morning comes and Hux wakes to find himself alone in Ren's room. He scurries out of the bed, straightens up his wrinkled attire and throws on his coat as he rushes out the door. He walks at a fast rate to his room, he needs a quick shower and change before he can feel presentable to his officers on the bridge. _"Damn it"_ cursing himself, he had forgotten his gloves in Ren's room. It is too late to go back for them now he thought as he reached his room. He pulls off his clothes in a rush and throws them in the general direction of the laundry bin as he stumbles into the shower. Turning it on as he steps in, the water was as cold as ice as it hit his body. He shivers through the cold as it begins to warm, he washes up faster than normal and slips as he steps out of the shower. He lands ass first on the cold metal floor of his washroom, " _that'll leave a mark for sure"_ he though as he bit his lip. Standing up he throws a towel around himself and starts his daily grooming a bit slower now.

He can't help but wonder where Ren had gone to so early and why he would not have woken him up. _"Did he have somewhere to be that I didn't know of?"_ As he finished getting ready for his daily shift on the bridge of the star destroyer he felt a buzzing around him again. This time it was very faint, just like if it was a bug fluttering around his head. Hux may not be very sensitive to the Force but Kylo always emanated his power to him, either knowingly or not. They had developed a deep connection over the few years they have had together. It was clumsy and angry at first, and it still was at times but they have at least grown to know what the other was actually trying to say when they were either smashing things to pieces or threating one another. _"_ _Ren?_ _"_ He tries to focus the name in his mind, maybe it would reach him. No response yet.

About to put his hat on to leave his quarters and he felt a quick sting in his forearm, he dropped his hat and jolted his arm up abruptly. He rolls up sleeve and examines the spot he felt the pain, nothing appears to be there so he fixes his shirt. Hux grabs hit hat from the ground, brushing it off slightly as he exits the room. Slightly perturbed at the thought that Kylo had Force pinched him he continues on down the long hall towards the bridge. Standing at the main console is the captain. "Sir" the Lieutenant greets the General as he walks in, Hux nods to him and walks over to read the reports. The buzzing continues in his ears, slightly distracted by this he doesn't notice a bridge officer approach behind him. "General I have a few forms for you." The officer says, seeming to startle the General he apologizes and leaves the important form tablets on the desk for him. Rifling through the papers he sees another repair bill. Ren. He had gone and destroyed a training room console, _"great, this was done yesterday? How am I only hearing about this now?"_ he thought to himself as he rubbed his temples. This buzzing was starting to give him a headache.

The General turns to the head lieutenant and asks "Where is The Knight of Ren stationed today? I have some paperwork for him." The lieutenant walks over to the General and begins to speak. "Sir. I am unaware of where The Knight of Ren is. Sorry Sir he never reported for duty this morning. Shall I send someone to find him?" The General felt a sting in his arm again at that moment, however it was now larger and felt as if it was throbbing. Hux tried to not squint from the pain and stood from the desk with the forms in his other hand. "No lieutenant, it will not be necessary, are we still on schedule to meet Supreme leader Snoke in 3 days?" The Lieutenant replies "Yes Sir, we should be right on schedule. Is there anything else I could do for you now Sir?" "No, resume your duties. I will take my leave for now. Report back to me if anything changes or if Supreme Leader Snoke requests for me." With that he turned and walked out down the hall. _"When we get there I wonder what kind of training Ren will have to do."_

The buzzing now had intensified and Hux began to focus on it more and more. He stopped in the hall just outside the mess hall, _"I haven't eaten today have I?"_ He thought to himself as his stomach started to growl. He looked to the mess hall and wondered if he had time to grab something. He decided to run in for a quick bite to take with him on his walk. As he did so he ran right into Captain Phasma, knocking her lunch container from her hands. She juggled it for a moment before Hux grabbed it from the air. "Sir!" she said as she stood to attention. "My apologies Captain. I was in a rush." He said as he tried to move around her. "It is alright Sir. I am headed to the bridge Sir. Is there anything I may assist you with?" she said knowing that something was bothering him. Phasma and Hux have learned one anthers subtle traits while working in such tight quarters for all this time. She could tell that something was making the General distant today, but would not bring anything up in such a public space. "No, nothing as of now. Carry on Captain, however please report to me if you come across Knight Ren." He says as he quickly grabs a food bar and leaves the room. Captain Phasma lets out a quiet sigh as she watches him leave the room thinking to herself. _"Well he doesn't look so good. What is Ren doing to him?"_

Walking briskly down the hall towards the med bay, Hux notices the buzzing had stopped in a quick instance. _"That's odd."_ He thought back to last night, how damaged Kylo was and it was bothering him. He almost never sees him in that kind of state, Kylo is usually so strong and stubborn. For him to truly collapse under this meant it was serious. Those tears. Kylo's face streaming with tears, flushing his normally pale face with color bothered him. _"This cannot affect my job. No one knows of us and I will not let this interfere with my duties."_ He tries to tell himself, to be reassuring that Kylo is fine.

He straightens himself up, smoothing out any wrinkles in his great coat and walks into the med bay. Once inside he tells the medical droid to give him some pain killers for his head, that buzzing had really bothered his head and he definitely needed something to make it stop. The droid did a quick check over the General as routine before giving him a bottle. Hux grabs a glass of water and takes a few of the small pills, he ate his food bar fast; then shoved the bottle into his coat pocket and proceeds to leave the bay. He was still holding onto the tablets the officer had given to him earlier today. Hux started to review the files again closer this time now that he can actually pay attention properly. He comes to a file that was in action at this moment, apparently Ren was supposed to take a group of troopers out to capture a few rebels hiding in a small asteroid field in the nearby system. He never showed up so another high rank officer had taken the mission.

He found himself to his office and continued his day. As the day goes on, Hux finds himself in his normal routine. Signing paperwork, yelling at incompetent troops, and making his head hurt worse. He needed to take a few more of the painkillers from this morning and shortly after doing so became ill. He ran to the toilet where he dropped to the ground and threw up the painkillers with all the bile in his stomach. "Great…just great." he grumbled to himself. Feeling weak now, he tried to stand and just found himself flopping over and sitting down on the ground. _"I really need some food."_ It is already past his normal time for his 3rd meal, all he has eaten to day was the food bar in the med bay. Hux found himself the strength to stand and wobble back to his desk, it felt like a mile to him. He sat flopped back down in his chair and pressed the communication panel. Click "Sir what can I assist you with?" Comes over the channel. "Send in a droid with something for me to eat. That is all." Click. He says and sinks into his chair.

The door of Hux's office slides open as a small droid rolls in with a tray of food. The droid places it on his desk and with a few beeps it rolls back out the door as it shuts behind it. Taking the tray closer to him he began to eat. The food hitting his empty stomach at first made him queasy again but it settled swiftly. Starting to feel better now, Hux finishes the few last reports of the day and decided to end his shift early, the officers can come find him if they need him but he needs some time to himself. The buzzing came back at this point. He stands from his chair, smoothing out his uniform and cleaning up his desk of any debris. Click "Yes Sir?" the communication panel sounds. "Please send in a cleaning droid. I want my office fully done now. I am leaving for the day, if I am needed send for me." Click. He puts his hat on and leaves his office.

Walking down the halls of his ship, hands crossed behind his back and head held up high. Hux keeps wondering what Ren is doing and why he is avoiding his responsibilities " _hopefully he isn't destroying anything today…_ " Hux thought to himself. The buzzing still in his head getting louder and louder now. He decides to follow it since he is off his shift. Closer and closer to the gym he walks as the buzzing starts to make it feel like there is static in the air. His hair on end as he tries to shake it off unsuccessfully. As he reached the doors to the gym's training room he feels almost charged the energy in the air. He accesses the control panel and realizes that it had been locked, but not to him. The door slides open and the General walks inside the dark room, it feels heavy; claustrophobic. He cannot see Ren, but he can feel him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kylo woke very early, if he had really slept any tonight anyway. Cold sweat encased him as he recalled the nightmares he was having. He turned and saw Hux, quietly sleeping away the night next to him. Kylo laid there trying not to move, for fear of disturbing this sleeping ginger in his bed. Trying to not relive the nightmares that have been plaguing him since the destruction of the Star Killer base. The light was there now. A faint glow in the distance. Burning, there is a burning in his abdomen as he silently sits up from the bed. As he moves it becomes less sharp of a pain, he carefully pulls the sheets up and puts them closer to Hux. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, the burning disperses entirely as he stands from the bed.

Walking through the dark room he picks up his cowl, cloak, mask and boots. Reaching the door, he throws on his cowl and cloak. Snaps his helmet into place and lifts his hands towards the sleeping Hux. With a gentle motion of the Force he turn the ginger to face the other side of the room while tucking the sheets around him. Hux, doesn't seem to notice and simply readjusts to his new direction towards the wall. Kylo opens the door and quickly walks out as it shuts behind him. He drops his boots on the ground outside and slips into them. It was still dim in the hall at this hour, but he could feel it again around him. Trying to encase him. Trying to blind him, but thankfully it was just out of sight for now.

 _"_ _3 days… going back to my master to complete my training…what else must I do? What else do I have to do to prove myself?"_ Ren thought to himself as he stood in the hallway. He lets out a small sigh and tries to shake this sensation from him. He continues on down the hall, making his way to the gym. Perhaps some time in the training room will do him some good. Once he reaches the training room he orders all troops out and locks the door behind him. He could not have these idiots running about the area if he was going to try and meditate. The only thing that he misses from the Star Killer base is that he had a specially designed room in an isolated section of the base reserved just for him to focus on the darkness.

Ren moves to the far end of the room, removes his heavy attire and mask; placing them in a pile a few feet from him. He takes a clean mat from the bin and lays it down before him, sitting down he begins to set himself up for this session. He reaches for a pouch he has on the back of his belt and unclasps it, a string of beads is lifted out of it as he grasps them between his hands. This is the only thing that he owns that is from his life as a solo, his training to be a Jedi. Each bead heavy and colorful, made of stone. Shimmering and dense, he remembers selecting each stone and carving them to fit the string he fashioned together to make this. No one knows he still has this, not even his master. He has meticulously hid these from his mind anytime he is interacting with his master or any of The Knights of Ren. These beads were made by him, for him to focus on The Force; although it is not the same side that he is concentrating on now.

He reaches out to the light panel through the force and turns each off around him one by one, starting at the door. He also locks the control entrance panel from the inside, now only he and Hux will be able to access the door. Thinking that Hux is too busy anyway to come to the gym now anyway. It's always a good idea to just have it open for him so he doesn't start on a rant.

He takes the necklace of blues, golds and reds in his hands and loosens his grip so that they hang around his palms. Closing his eyes he begins to concentrate on his hate, his passion, the darkness around him. _"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me." _With each line of the Sith code passing through his mind a soft clack is heard when his fingers roll through the beads one by one. " _Peace is a lie, there is only passion."_ Clack " _Through passion, I gain strength."_ Clack. He continues drawing on the anger inside himself. " _Through strength, I gain power."_ Clack _._ Becoming a hypnotizing chant in his mind. " _. Through victory, my chains are broken."_ Clack. Drawing on the constant sound to keep him in order. " _The Force shall free me"_ Clack. Razor sharp pain filled his senses in a flush of red. Biting his lip, a light flickered on in a flash and burst overhead. Chewing on his lip he tries to push through the rush of red he is experiencing. Another comes on in a dazzling glow and shatters. He continues to chant.

As the time passes by him. Minutes. Hours. He can hear the crackle of glass falling around him like snow. Trying to ignore the rush of red dancing around him he continues to chant to himself. An agonizing heat pushes through him. The sensation of being fire. Suddenly all the air rushed out of his lungs and he tumbles to the floor. Ren groaned, trying desperately to breathe again and in all the red twirling around him he recognized one form…one person… _"Father"_ losing his focus now. The light starts to meld into the red. "I CAN'T!" He losses grip on his necklace as it clatters to the floor. His body went icy cold around the burning in his abdomen. Such a bewildering sensation. Color swirling around him as he forces all of his anger outward demanding the Force to purge these memoires. These thoughts. He saw that girl again. In his mind he saw his father die, over and over again. Each time he wanted to take it back. If only he could take it back. "NO I CAN"T! IT"S TOO LATE FOR ME!" He screams upward.

Darkness radiates from his screams. He wants the darkness consume him. To destroy him. To destroy this suffering. A bright white surging through the colors begins to pull towards him. As it is about to reach him Ren reacts, grabbing a small blade from his belt and stabbing it straight into left forearm. He cringes through the pain and uses it to fight back the light with his pain. He exhales gritting his teeth. _"It's still here… every time I try to meditate it keeps finding me…"_ He thinks to himself. The sensation of the warm blood starts to drip from around the blade. He pulls it away and slams his hand with it to the ground. It drips and began to soak through his sleeve. He draws on the pain to keep himself in check. With this he is able to focus again on the black room. He breathes deeply and can feel the dark side answer to him. The trickle down his arm is a reminder of his strength to overcome anything.

He once again grasps his beads. For Kylo, this passion is as close to a sense of peace that he can find. After a while he notices that the drips were starting to diminish, the white was creeping back into his vision. He grabs his blade once more and with a swift thrust drives it into his arm with no hesitation, deeper this time and leaves it there for now. Deriving his focus from this now throbbing pain. His body is cold. The burning from his abdomen has left him now. He was left to feel the emptiness now.

Blood starts to escape from around the wound again and Kylo breaks his meditation. When his concentration is broken he finds himself with the heat of the light warming him. _"_ NO MORE _!"_ he curses the light as he stands igniting his light saber. He starts violently swinging his blade, not as a tantrum as others see but as a way to use his rage to his advantage. Slashing and smashing the walls, floor and any equipment within his reach. Leaving glowing streaks of red in its wake. The rest of the lights in the room flicker on and shatter around him like snowfall. Now panting and surging with energy he pulls the blade free from his arm and tosses it in the direction he thinks that mat was. As he does this blood rushes faster pooling on the ground next to him. The cold comes flooding back to him and he is silent and still. Only his heavy breathing remains with the sounds of dripping to comfort him. His body starts to shiver, and he can feel his heart calming.

Trying to fight the frigid shudders rising up his body, the only warmth now is what is fleeing his arm to the floor. Lightsaber flashes off and he clips it to his belt before dropping down to his knees. Throwing his head back he summons the force to drag his beads across the floor to him, they trailed through the red puddle under him before reaching his hands. _"Can I ever truly escape this?"_ He wonders. There is too much still running from him. He whispers aloud "Maybe I shouldn't…" Through the darkness a light appears, but not the one he has been running from. _"Hux"_ he knows he is the one standing in the now open doorway. His vision blurs. _"Maybe it's for the best."_ He tells himself as he grins to the shadow of Hux whispering to him "Don't hate me…" as he loses sight of Hux and fades into a darkness he is not familiar with.


	4. Chapter 4

p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Hearing what sounds like a heavy clutter of clothes and more fall to the ground Hux cannot feel Ren anymore. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""REN?!" He yells as he runs into the darkened room. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Ren! Where are you?" He continues to yell out fumbling around looking for a light panel that is still functioning. Click, a small row of dim lights from the far corner activate and he can now see the withered from of Ren laying on the ground /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Kylo?..." he says faintly now inching closer. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Oh…blood?... IS THAT BLOOD? Not again!" /span/emspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Hux quivers at the thought and doesn't hesitate to hit the emergency switch on the panel near him. He rushes to Ren collapsing to the ground, trying to keep himself composed. Pulling Ren up to him he begins frantically looking for the wounds to try and stop the bleeding. At this moment droids and medical personnel come rushing in with med kits. Before they reach them Hux notices the wound on his arm and takes his belt off and swiftly fastens it around Rens arm to try and stop the blood loss. As he does the Staff start to set up around them, Hux notices something shimmering from his hand and quickly takes it from Ren tossing it into his pants pocket. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""What happened here General?" The Staff asks/span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I don't know but you better work quickly! You wouldn't want to answer to the Supreme leader for losing his most valuable Knight would you?" He barks at the staff./span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Sir no Sir right away Sir. Get The Knight of Ren to the critical care unit now!" The lead med staff says turning to the others in an attempt to get them to move faster. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""And do not make up a report about this and do not disclose any information of this incident to anyone. I will handle this." He demands as he straightens up, he tried to clean himself up as best as he can but he realizes that nothing was going to help, Rens blood had seeped into his uniform in large dark red splotches. The General makes his leave as they staff rush Ren out of the room. Hux tries to hide his worried strides down the hall as he heads towards his quarters. Head held up high, back straight and arms folded behind his back. He makes his way to his room, once inside he closes the door and exhales so much he feels faint. Heaving his coat to the floor he hits the communication panel. "Sir?"/span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Is Captain Phasma on the bridge?" he asks/span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Yes sir one moment while I transfer you to her com." The officer says./span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Sir" Captain Phasma responds./span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Meet me in my quarters I have a few things that I need to discuss with you." He says disconnecting the com. Turning around he leans up against the wall. Once he hears it click off he slides down the wall, running his hands up and through his tousled hair. When he lands on the ground he breathes intensely trying to keep his self-control in check. He sits in his room staring up at the ceiling until his trance is broken by someone at the door asking for access. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Come in Captain." He says as the door opens. He begins to stand as she walks inside, door sliding closed behind her. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Sir?" She says once she sees the General rising from the ground. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Take off your helmet, you know you don't need that in here." He snaps. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Hux what the hell happened to you? Are you alright?" she says unclasping her helmet from the rest of her gear. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"She tosses her helmet to the ground saying "You're bleeding? We need to get you…" /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Hux interrupts her "It's not mine. I'm fine." Pulling off his outer uniform shirt he turns from her. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Ren?" She tilts her head as she asks him softly. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Hux sighs holding his blood soaked shirt. "Yes."/span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He turns to face her. "I'm not sure what happened but I know it wasn't good. From the looks of it he did this to himself on purpose, probably having to do with that Force magic of his." He walks over to his washroom. He looks in the mirror as Phasma walks further into the room to sit down at his table. Leaning over the sink he turns on the water. He grabs a cloth, soaks it with water and soap and begins to wipe away any of the blood that smeared on his arms. He noticed that there was some blood on his white undershirt. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Phasma, now leaning back in the chair tilts her head back and turns to him. "Will he live?" /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I…" He pauses, unsure of what to say. "/spanemspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He was so ghostly white./span/ememspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""/span/emspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" He thinks as he pulls off his soiled shirt. "There was a lot of blood. I'm not sure." Tossing his undershirt to the basket. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He scoffs "Stupid man" /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""You both are" Phasma snips at him. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Hux turns and snarls at her. "What does that mean?"/span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Standing from the chair "You know /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"exactly/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" what I mean Hux." She crosses her arms glowering at him. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He finishes up cleaning all the blood off himself and walks over to his closet, pulling out a new crisp white shirt. Pulling it on he looks down and sees that he forgot about his pants. He turns again away from Phasma and reaches for his pockets. He pulls out the thing he took from Kylo, finally getting a chance to actually look at it now. He raises it to the light, it's covered in drying blood. He sets it down on the end table near him and proceeds to take off his trousers. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Phasma averts her gaze out of respect and speaks again, this time with more of a gentle and soft tone. "Well Hux, you should go to him."/span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I will" responding quietly, he pulls on a new pair of trousers and reaches for a clean uniform top. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Phasma turns back to him as he is fastening all the little buttons and fixing the collar. "What's that thing on the end table?" /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I'm not too sure, it was in Kylo's hand, must be important to him, he was clutching it so tight. I'm going to go clean it up before I go see him." /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Here give it to me, you finish dressing." She says walking over and taking it from him. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Hux can hear the water running from behind him as he wipes off his boots, smooths out any wrinkles and picks up his great coat from the floor. Phasma emerges from the washroom with the trinket, in a drying cloth. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"She hands it to him and takes his coat. "Give me that. Don't be an idiot you're gonna get blood on these clothes too." /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Hux snorts and looks at the clean trinket "It's actually kind of beautiful Phasma. It's some kind of jewelry." /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Jewelry? Since when does Ren wear anything besides black and scary" she lets a small giggle out. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Don't let anyone know about this, ok?" He says./span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""HA who am I going to tell? I live with a bunch of useless idiots." She laughs out loud. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Hux raises an eyebrow in a perturbed fashion./span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Sorry but you know it's true." She says. "I'll bring this down to the laundry, maybe they can save it if the blood doesn't dry." She says waving the coat around. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Thanks. I'm going to go check on Kylo." He stuffs the necklace into his pocket again and they both head for the door. /span/p  
p class="BodyA" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Phasma picks up her helmet and reconnects it as she opens the door. As they exit they both nod to one another and part ways. Feeling small without his coat Hux tries to make himself look taller and more intimidating as he briskly walks to the medical bay. Hiding his fears from everyone onboard. Again./span/p 


End file.
